miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/01 June 2018
23:55:47 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 00:00:31 hi 00:23:33 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 00:28:15 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 00:30:18 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 00:31:49 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 00:39:32 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 00:42:21 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 00:43:57 -!- Yekun1234 has joined Special:Chat 00:52:39 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 00:52:49 Hi 00:53:50 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 01:33:52 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 01:34:00 hello? 01:34:08 gosh, bye 01:37:00 -!- Ladycomander5 has joined Special:Chat 01:59:26 -!- Imagood has joined Special:Chat 01:59:29 hiii 01:59:41 hiii 01:59:44 hiiii 01:59:46 hiiii 02:00:16 -!- Imagood has left Special:Chat 02:24:25 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:24:44 well...hi? 02:25:30 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:25:38 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:25:47 -!- Ladycomander5 has left Special:Chat 02:26:00 im leaving 02:26:30 -!- Cupnny has left Special:Chat 02:38:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:40:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:40:51 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 02:40:56 Hey 02:41:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:41:16 Hi 02:41:20 Feisty 02:41:26 How are you 02:41:27 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 02:41:31 hey ano! 02:41:38 i'm feeling super tired. 02:41:44 how are u? 02:42:15 I am feeling something better than yesterday 02:42:22 thats great! 02:42:32 also, you made some art today 02:42:48 Yes 02:42:49 you can put your emotions and feelings into art and stories 02:43:01 if you feel sad, draw a sad drawing 02:43:08 Yes I can 02:43:14 if you feel happy, draw a happy drawing :) 02:43:28 whats your fav song ano? 02:43:51 Yes you are when I will feel very good I will draw. 02:44:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVwAVbKYYeM i am listening to this song rght now 02:44:12 it is a chinese song 02:44:19 i like it1! XD 02:44:31 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 02:45:02 hi 02:45:39 It is nice 02:45:46 yea lol XD 02:45:56 its gonna be a miraculous summmerrr 02:45:57 But I can't understanding what are saying 02:46:02 XDDD 02:46:08 it's in korean 02:46:09 XD 02:46:20 whats your fav song? 02:48:02 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:48:26 My favourite song is https://youtu.be/4flo5_6Zin8 02:48:27 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:48:36 Where are you Feisty 02:48:40 Hi 02:48:48 hello 02:48:49 Cupnny 02:48:52 Hi 02:48:54 yeah? 02:49:09 Hello 02:49:12 hi 02:49:13 Nice to meet you 02:49:17 u too 02:50:01 I am leaving 02:50:09 OK bye 02:50:17 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:50:19 \o 02:50:23 bye 02:50:28 ill leave too 02:51:10 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:51:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:52:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:53:05 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 02:54:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:55:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:55:18 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 02:55:24 Hi 02:55:25 hi ano 02:55:31 i must sleep in a moment 02:55:37 do you have discord? 02:55:53 https://youtu.be/4flo5_6Zin8 02:55:53 This is my favourite song 02:56:07 No 02:56:09 hi 02:56:20 sorry im confuslled 02:56:22 brb 02:57:27 I haven't discord.. 02:59:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:59:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:00:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:01:42 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 03:05:05 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 03:05:45 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 03:25:48 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 03:26:27 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 03:52:02 -!- Ladybuglover08 has joined Special:Chat 03:52:38 -!- Ladybuglover08 has left Special:Chat 04:16:19 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:16:21 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 04:16:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 04:18:17 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 04:22:08 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:36:13 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:25:26 -!- Miraculous fan has joined Special:Chat 06:15:51 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 06:16:19 Hey guys! (winking) 06:16:20 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 06:16:27 hi 06:16:30 Hey 06:16:31 Ladybug345 06:16:40 how are you 06:16:45 Good 06:16:47 l am fine 06:17:00 what are you doing on the chat? 06:17:16 Nothing 06:17:26 OK 06:18:00 I wasn't active entire time and I had to move from my house to my "hotel" 06:18:21 ok 06:18:38 Sorry 06:18:46 (ladybug) 06:18:53 (unamused) 06:18:55 (tikki) 06:19:05 (cat noir) 06:19:21 stop this 06:19:36 Now my stomach hurts me 06:19:41 poor you 06:19:47 that's how my stomach is 06:19:49 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 06:19:53 Do you know why 06:20:02 I was hungry 06:20:06 I guess 06:20:10 no 06:20:18 Then no 06:20:23 I am now in a period 06:20:34 Oh, that will happen to us girls 06:20:44 hi 06:20:50 Oh hey Abdus 06:21:04 You know what happens to a girl when she is 14 years old 06:21:18 she had her period 06:21:29 ???? 06:21:29 yes 06:21:37 yes! 06:21:46 Now I'm in pain 06:21:49 Poor you 06:22:00 (grin) 06:22:06 (smiling) 06:22:15 So Jally how are you now 06:22:16 (smile face) 06:22:28 ABDUS SUKUR Now I'm in pain 06:22:37 not goo 06:22:38 I will go in that period soon 06:22:39 d 06:22:42 What pain 06:22:50 Her period pain 06:23:13 I can't understanding 06:23:31 Sorry, it's a girl thing, you guys have your own problem 06:23:46 ?.? 06:23:49 Nevermind 06:23:56 Jallybug? 06:24:00 are you ok> 06:24:03 *? 06:24:20 no 06:24:24 Ok 06:24:29 I am not ok 06:24:30 My stomach is hurting 06:24:36 I think 06:24:47 Jallybug your fever is gone or not 06:24:58 Fever???????? 06:25:03 gone 06:25:11 Ok, good 06:25:24 When you returned to America 06:25:24 (ladybug) 06:25:34 Well I will say what is the cause of the pain 06:25:47 Because this thing happens to all the girls 06:25:53 Yes, it does 06:26:11 I am now in a Menstrual cycle 06:26:17 Oh, i see 06:26:17 I am a boy 06:26:20 I know 06:26:26 I know 06:26:30 You guys have your own problem 06:26:34 not us girls 06:26:49 I envy men 06:26:52 Trust me, you guys have your own problem 06:27:31 san 06:27:39 yes 06:27:52 I think some guys are cu........... 06:28:05 .......what 06:28:11 Nevermind! 06:28:24 It was nothing 06:28:36 that's all, ok, Abdus? OK, good 06:28:51 (happy) 06:29:01 (blushes) 06:29:06 Nooooooooo! 06:29:16 I can't do it 06:31:00 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 06:31:04 I hope you guys are still talking to me 06:31:27 Jallybug? Abdus? 06:31:34 Hello? 06:32:26 hello 06:32:36 Hey, where's jallybug? 06:33:00 l am here 06:33:06 (silly) 06:33:53 I was worried about you, Jallybug 06:34:17 I'm fine just feel pain 06:34:52 My stomach was kind of hurting earlier 06:35:16 What is the reason 06:35:36 Are you like me 06:36:04 Yes, but I ate some lunch, it stills hurts 06:36:11 I don't know what happened 06:36:15 it just happens 06:37:06 This also happens with me 06:37:18 It just happened 06:38:11 Do you have a solution to get rid of pain menstrual cycle 06:38:16 No, not yet 06:38:24 Now I feel so much pain 06:38:27 I'm only 13 1/2 06:38:36 I will be 14 soon 06:39:01 I'm only 30 / 2 06:39:05 2018 06:39:13 how old are you? 06:39:23 14 06:39:34 Oh, so you are in your cycle already 06:39:48 yes 06:40:00 Bad 06:40:14 (indifferent) 06:40:14 The cycle will stop until you are 58, or so 06:40:33 I know 06:40:54 But I am the kind who suffers 06:41:29 I will soon when I'm 14 years old 06:41:55 how old are you 06:42:05 now 06:42:10 13 1/2 06:42:16 oh 06:42:37 So, your cycle will end until 58, or 60 years old 06:42:43 I am older than you by one year 06:43:03 I know, but I'm older than my friends by a year as well 06:43:06 he's only 12 06:43:44 I am only four days and get rid of pain 06:44:25 Ok 06:45:16 (happy) 06:45:39 (content) 06:45:44 (cool) 06:45:53 -!- Imagood has joined Special:Chat 06:46:02 -!- Imagood has left Special:Chat 06:46:59 Nooooooo! Imagood! 06:47:12 Come back! 06:57:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 06:58:44 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:03:02 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:07:04 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:08:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:19:16 -!- WOWIESZZZ has joined Special:Chat 09:20:34 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:20:35 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:56:30 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 01